


Contradictions

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Cullen never does stop surprising Dorian.





	Contradictions

Dorian wouldn’t deny his tendency to make snap judgements of people. Another one of those how things were done in Tevinter matters; a matter of survival there, more often than not. As well as that, with everyone around him always seeming so quick to do their own judging there never seemed any reason not to return the favor.

It wasn’t as though he had  _ asked _  Cullen to throw the whole thing off kilter.

He had barely been in the best of states when they had met, regardless. All he had gotten then was an imprint of something firm bracing him against the cold; an all too handsome face despite the set expression on it. The other man had seemed more an overgrown nursemaid than a soldier in the aftermath, flitting around the various firesides to dole out the flavorless mixture that the Fereldans thought of as stew.

Gossip settled in about as readily as people did at Skyhold, though, and it hadn't taken long for Dorian to piece together the truth. Or, at least, the best version he could find of it. Because certainly no efficient Southern templar, no matter how former, the role, would invite a Tevinter mage over to play chess. And with a  _smile_ , no less.

But, as he tried so hard to remember nowadays, it tended to be best to throw out one's expectations when it came to Cullen.

Not that that made it any easier for him not to stand there, gaping like some sort of ridiculous fish hybrid, when he found Cullen still abed at midday. At least it earned him one of the best sorts of Cullen's smiles—set looser without the usual control and eyes running warm with it. So, of course, it only served as proof of Dorian's inability for grace in the face of true feelings for him to kill it dead upon opening his mouth.

"It's not the lyrium, is it?"

"No, I..." Cullen huffed out something that would have been close to a sigh, if not for the bit of amusement rounding out the edges of it. "I've been constricted to bed, per the Inquisitor's orders."

"Oh." Dorian strolled forward, arms crossed over his chest as though the better to brace himself. "Remind me to send her a fruit basket at the earliest possibility." He rolled his eyes at the furrow that was quick to grace Cullen's brow. " _Honestly_ , it's as though you lot never even considered the possibility."

"Just seems a waste, is all." Cullen actually chuckled—and there wasn't that something—when Dorian huffed. "If I promised to be nicer would you join me?"

Dorian's tongue wound up stuck somewhere as his mouth ran dry all at once. If it weren't for the shift to pink along the tops of Cullen's ears, he would be left to wonder if he were truly conversing with the right man at all. "And..." He cleared his throat, trying to remind himself that it wasn't for him to feel off beat. "What if I don't want you to be nice?"

There were two blinks, just long enough for Dorian to fret over pushing too quickly in the moment, before Cullen's mouth was spreading into what could only be called a smirk. "I can manage that," he said.

Here was where Dorian would have expected rough hands to snag at him or, perhaps, for a quick, sharp command. He had seen Cullen in training, even, on occasion, fleetingly on the battlefield, after all. The man wasn't one to allow for much confusion among the recruits towards just what his directions were meant for.

What occurred instead was the shifting of Cullen on the bed until he was, of all things, draped with his head hanging off the end of the bed. All of which took Dorian an  _embarrassing_ amount of time to piece together.

"Oh no, no, I..." He sighed when Cullen's face scrunched up all at once, keeping the man in place with a hand pressed to his chest. "Your version of what isn't a kindness is skewed as usual, my friend."

"Maybe." Cullen curled a hand around the back of Dorian's thigh, making him stumble in even closer with the force of a quick tug. "But, given how long I've been thinking of it, perhaps it can still count as something selfish." 

"That isn't even  _close_  to fair," Dorian grit out.

"Good." There were fingers working at Dorian's laces that he couldn't even put in a polite effort to swipe away. "I must be doing something right then." A thumb swiped over Dorian's pelvis as Cullen's lips pressed together for a quick moment. "Just...take it slow, at first? It's been awhile since I've done this."

Dorian had to swallow back a ridiculous swell of jealousy over who might have been the first to guide Cullen through such a thing. Maker knew he hardly had a leg to stand on when it came to such a thing. Besides, it didn't take long before it was difficult to focus on much else outside of the work of Cullen's hand along his length or the occasional flick of tongue along the head. 

And that was even before the other man punched all of his breath straight out of his lungs by starting to slide his cock into his mouth.

It wasn't entirely easy, of course. More than once Dorian tried to make the offer to pull back, settle for the little shifts he got to take into Cullen's mouth as the man eased in more. Even an upside down attempt at a glare was enough to make him stop, though. Given on how quick that slid to bliss when Dorian's hands scrambled for purchase at the sensation of Cullen's muscles pressing in hot and tight around him, perhaps it was worth it.

" _Vishante kaffas_ ," Dorian breathed out. How Cullen managed to hum at the moment was anyone's guess, but he looked damn proud of it. "If I had known that this was what the South was hiding, I would have come a good deal sooner." Its difficult to miss the way that Cullen arches a little on the bed at that, fingers twisting in the sheets, and that's definitely something to be filed away for something later. A time for when his fingers aren't dragging to tangle in the loose fabric of Cullen's sleep shirt, little thrusts only making his partner squirm all the more.

At any other time, Dorian would be ashamed of his lack of stamina. Not quite so much now when he got to draw back to see Cullen putting in the best of efforts to swallow all his spend down. He can feel as much as hear how his knees knock against the bed frame when he swiped way what was left from Cullen's mouth with his fingers. The wobbling sensation isn't much helped by how quick Cullen is to try drawing any finger that lingers for too long into his mouth. 

"You are something of a marvel, you know."

"Hm," Cullen muttered, "I think I can handle that." There's a hint of a frown at Dorian's wince. "What's wrong? Did I—"

"No, no, it's nothing that..." Dorian sighed, hand easing in a gentle press over the line of Cullen's throat. "Your voice is going to be wrecked for awhile, I'm afraid."

"Oh, well...yes." The smile, all loose, was back again as Dorian put forth the effort to ease Cullen back up on the bed. It results in the two fo them sprawled across it, entirely inelegantly, but it's the thought that counts. "Everyone will know what I was up to then."

Dorian swallowed hard, unable to help the near instinctual rock of his hips, despite how spent he was. "But not with who," he said. "Your reputation will be safe in that, at least."

Cullen huffed something awfully close to a snort, taking Dorian's hand to drag it lower. "Best make sure to leave your mark properly then," he said.

Dorian would consider him to be joking if a quick look didn't confirm that Cullen was already arching his head back, eyebrows raised.

Well, if this was to be the death of him, at least he could go out fittingly spoiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my first time trying to write this kink properly? Why yes, yes, it is.
> 
> Here's [the list](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018) I'm scrambling to catch up on if you want to see what's coming (ha) or suggest fandoms/pairings.


End file.
